Computer-driven route planning applications are utilized to aid users in locating points of interest, such as particular buildings, addresses, and the like. Additionally, in several existent commercial applications, users can vary a zoom level, thereby enabling variation of context and detail as a zoom level of a map is altered. For example, as a user zooms in on a particular location, details such as names of local roads, identification and location of police and fire stations, identification and location of public services, such as libraries, museums, and the like can be provided to the user. When zooming out, the user can glean information from the map such as location of the point of interest within a municipality, state/providence, and/or country, proximity of the point of interest to major freeways, proximity of the point of interest to a specific city, and the like.
Furthermore, conventional computer-implemented mapping applications often include route-planning applications that can be utilized to provide users with directions between different locations. Pursuant to an example, a user can provide a route planning application with a beginning point of travel and an end point of travel (e.g., beginning and ending addresses). The route planning application can include or utilize representations of roads and intersections and one or more algorithms to output a suggested route of travel. These algorithms can output routes depending upon user-selected parameters. For instance, a commercial route planning application can include a check box that enables a user to specify that she desires to avoid highways. Similarly, a user can inform the route planning application that she wishes to travel on a shortest route or a route that takes a least amount of time (as determined by underlying algorithms). Over the last several years, individuals have grown to rely increasingly on route planning applications to aid them in everything from locating a friend's house to planning cross-country road trips.